When Zach met Melinda
by TempeGeller
Summary: Zach meets a lovely girl and falls in love. Prequel to 'special officer Booth, I presume'. With the whole team, and a weird case inside. Romonce: Zach/Melinda, Angela/Hodgins
1. Chapter 1

Here's one of my new stories, it's a prequel to Special officer Booth, I presume. If you haven't read, I would subject you read this first.

Special thanks to my beta-reader B/B forever. Enjoy!

* * *

When Zach met Melinda...

(Two months before "Special officer Booth I presume?")

**1. What Bones do for you?**

They had worked on a case; they had found bones from the early Neolithicum. Dr. Goodman had been out of town, and there was no one who had the expertise to look at the bones. Zach had found out the human probably hadn't lived for the hunt. He looked around in the lab, everybody had left the lab.

A girl entered through the doors. She wore a short skirt; a t-shirt and her hair was pulled in a very tight ponytail. Her hair was as brown as Brennan's and her eyes were very blue. He had never seen such blue eyes, the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was lost in her eyes; he didn't even notice she was standing right in front of him. She was looking at him with those beautiful eyes, but he was not able to react.

"Mr. Addy?" Melinda asked, "Mr. Addy!" Zach looked surprised

.

"Miss..." He looked at her, again looking in her blue eyes. She looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Melinda asked "Hadn't they told you, I'd come."

"They said an archaeologist was coming," Zach looked at her, staring at her eyes once more.

"What do I look like?" Melinda looked very strict. "I have a PhD in Archaeology and some more, the Jeffersonian asked me to look at some bones from the Neolithicum. In what state did you find the body?"

"Buried in a morass." Melinda took a look at the bones.

"Are you sure? The aria should be in a better state. The body is total decomposed. They should be like the veen bodies. You know?" Melinda looked at Zach.

"Yes, bodies found in a morass. They were in a perfect stage for their age. The humidity sped up the decomposition process," Zach looked at Melinda.

"Melinda Ryan," She shook his hand. "Well, you know your archeology."

"Yeah, Love it," Zach smiled at her.

"Well, I think these bones were not in the morass forever. Are they doing diggings there?" Melinda stood up and walked around in the lab.

"Yeah, they are still doing that," Zach said.

"Well, well," Melinda looked closer to the bones "Well, it's hard for me to put a conclusion out of this. The context is gone. But the first look I would say this is a secondary burying."

Zach looked confused, "It's a term, they display the bones first to weather, animals. Later they bury the bones," Zach nodded at this. "There are cuttings on the bones, I don't know if it is ritual or cannibalism. My prof would say that it is something they do. But I'm not going for that. There are teeth marks; I can't tell if they're made by humans."

"Maybe the marks were made by some kind of animal?" Zach asked

"Possible,"

Zach looked at her. _She's so beautiful,_ Zach thought. "Dr. Ryan, can't you tell me anything more?"

"My father is called that," Melinda smiled, "I can't tell more until the diggings are complete."

She stood up and walked away.

"Just wait a little," Zach said while walking to her.

"What's wrong Dr. Addy?" Melinda said smiling.

"That's my father's name," He said, smiling at her, "My name is Zach. Want to grab lunch?"

"Sorry, I have to go," Melinda said, "I have somewhere to be."

"Have you eaten?" Zach asked.

"No," Melinda looked at him. "Well, maybe, Okay. But fast. I really have to be somewhere."

She sat at a table over in the corner at Sid's, Melinda looked at him.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked "The guy just came, and went away. I didn't order anything."

"Well, Sid knows exactly what you want," Zach smiled.

"Amazing," Melinda smiled.

"So what's your experience?" Zach asked.

"Well, I was at NY University, I was a pre med. Did some archaeology study, and some anthropology. I was a kid without direction in life. I graduated 3 years ago in everything. Wrote a thesis in old myths, hysteria and crime." Melinda said "Worked in New York, for the FBI. I dated Evan Mcmillegan. Got pregnant, and started with field experience. Peru, Egypt, Russia. I worked on the diggings of the Ice princess." Melinda stopped talking.

"I read that. I quote: 'Because myths aren't responsible for our actions. We blame ourselves, but hysteria and only hysteria lead to crime. Not the idea of an older environment. Hysteria is what drives, us makes us see what we want to see. It gives us the idea. We blame voices in our head; the hysteria takes us over, and leaves us powerless. For the legend will take us to a place where we are not responsible for our actions.'"

"You read it," Melinda smiled. "Didn't you think it was boring?"

"Nah," Zach said " 'for aliens abductions are made up by the human mind. The hysteria brings over the phenomena, and spreads the story. People will blame everything on it. Again hysteria creates panic, panic creates chaos. And the chaos leads to crime.' Brilliant."

"I didn't like it," Melinda replied. She laughed, "I liked the subject, but later I started to dislike it. That's what happens when you work too long on something."

"Tell me about it," Zach smiled and looked at her ocean blue eyes; he could drown in her beautiful eyes. "So you have a kid?"

"Prudence," Melinda replied, "She's 2," She took a picture from her purse. Zach took it from her, and saw the little girl. Prue shared her mother's ocean blue gorgeous eyes. She had the same dark brown hair, and was like a little copy of her mother. On the photo she was wearing a shirt with a smiling face on it.

"So you and Evan are probably married?" Zach looked a little away from her eyes; he wanted to ask her on a date, but not if she had a husband.

"We were married," Melinda replied.

"Divorced?"Zach asked while looking at her.

"No, he's dead. He died when I was pregnant with Prue. An accident on the field, he was shot during a fieldwork." Melinda drank from her glass of wine. It tasted a little sour, sourer than she liked her wine. But she liked it. She didn't know why.

Zach looked at her sipping from her glass of wine. Their food arrived at the table. Melinda had some couscous with vegetables. She pricked her fork in a carrot. It looked kind of tasty. Zach had some noodles on his plate, with some vegetables.

"You don't eat meat," Zach looked at her plate.

"I'm a vegetarian. In the line of field, I've seen to much cannibalism. I just promised myself, not to eat any meat. As in never again." Melinda replied. "I've been better since."

Zach smiled at her. She glanced at her watch. "Is it that late? I've got to go," She took her purse, wanting to take money out of it. Zach put his hand on hers.

"I've got it," He went to Sid and slipped him the money, turned right back to her and smiled.

"Thanks," Melinda touched Zach's hand. Their eyes met very fast. Melinda let her keys fell on the floor. Zach ducked against the floor, and Melinda bumped Zach. He took her keys.

"Sorry," She smiled a little. He gave her the keys, and their eyes met again. He glanced at her, smiling a little. With his hands Zach cupped Melinda's face, bringing her face to his. His lips brushed hers. She stood on the tips of her toes. Zach deepened the kiss.

Suddenly her cell phone went. She picked it up. "Ryan."

Zach watched her talk on the phone. He had just kissed Melinda; he felt something for the girl he just met. Melinda Ryan. The girl he fell for instantly. Love on first sight. He didn't believe in it. But now he felt something for her. Melinda walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Zach. I've got to go," She kissed him on the cheek.

"When do I see you again, Mel?" Zach said

"What do you see, tomorrow night? The diner. Let's just say 8 pm?"

"Okay." Zach gave her his cell phone number. She handed him a small piece of paper with her number on it.

Melinda walked out of Sid's.

* * *

If you like the story, let me know. You can give me any subjections in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finnished this story two, for fens of the Melinda/ Zach relationship, follow them in my next story after Special officer Booth I persume. It will be called 'Everything went well for a while.' The title tell that something will go wrong, if you want to read it. And see what happens to Booth/Brennan, Scully/Mulder, Hodgins/Angela.**

**So here is the final ending of this story. Sorry to keep you waiting. **

**

* * *

**

2. Melinda who?

_A week or two later_

Cam was walking trough the lab, noticing that Zach was looking. He was staring in front him. Hodgins was standing next to her.

"What's up with him?" Cam asked Hodgins.

Hodgins turned to her. "I have no idea, but I bet it has something to do with that archaeologist. I mean they say that Dr. Melinda Ryan is very attractive. I guess Zach agrees."

"You think he has a crush on the doctor." Cam smiled "That's so cute."

"I don't think he has a crush on her. I'm sure he has a crush on her." Hodgins said "Poor Zach."

"Why poor Zach?" Cam asked

"Isn't that obvious?" Hodgins sat down before the computer "He's in love with her. She'll probably end up rejecting him."

"Why?" She sat down on the desk "I mean why would she not be in to him. To be honest, he is cute. He is smart, and he's sweet."

"And what does that spell. L-O-S-E-R. Loser" Hodgins said, "I mean there is no way someone could actually fall in love with…"

"Fall in love with whom?" Brennan and Angela asked

"Zach." Cam replied, "Hodgins says nobody could fall in love with Zach."

"I could, I mean he's so cute." Angela said, "Why are you talking about this anyway?"

"Zach is in love with Melinda Ryan" Hodgins said, "He totally likes her."

"What's not to like?" Brennan replied, "I mean she's a nice girl. 24 or something, she is very pretty. She use to work in New York, but now she is a field archaeologist. She has a high IQ."

"So you know her?" Cam asked

"Yeah, I do know her." Brennan said, "We worked together on a case. A digging in Guatemala, the genocide victims. She's incredible bright, and has her own opinion."

"So could she be in to Zach?" Angela asked

"Probably, she was married to the Evan McGillagan." Brennan said, "She doesn't judge people, I think she'd be very in to Zach."

Booth walked towards them. He swiped the pass trough the scanner and walked towards them. He had a smile on his face.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Booth asked

"Zach" Brennan replied, "Zach has a crush on the Melinda Ryan."

"Melinda who?" Booth stood up "Is she a squint? Well, I think she is, if you guys go crazy about her. But Zach, so how do you know he's in love with that girl?"

"He's staring in front of him for the previous 3 hours" Cam replied "Ever since that girl came, to have a look at the Neolithic bones. He has not said anything to anyone. However, Hodgins is completely sure he is in love with that girl. And I have to agree, they could make a lovely couple."

Booth looked at the doors of the lab who were swinging open. A young girl with brown hairs walked true the door, putting her brown hair in a tight ponytail, walking towards to them. He noticed Zach's eyes followed the girl. He smiled a little.

"Well, that girl is smoken." Booth said

"What?" Brennan looked weird "I don't see any smoke, and obvious she is not smoking anything."

"No, I mean she's attractive." Booth said, "Seems like Zach already forgot that Melinda girl. Because that girl does not look like a squint at all."

"Well," Brennan smiled "Good, cause that is Melinda."

"Well, that is one hot squint." Booth stared behind her, while she walked to Zach. "Well, Zach's screwed."

"Why?" Cam asked "What?"

"There is no way…" Booth looked at her "That a girl like that falls in love with a guy like Zach. I mean she is so hot. And Zach he is just a typical squint. I mean…"

Melinda walked up to Zach, patted him on the shoulder. He turned towards her, and she kissed him on the lips.

"No way, she likes him." Brennan laughed, "That looks pretty much like she's in to him."

"I was wrong." Booth replied "Typical squint."

"Well yeah," Angela said "Specially the girl that was married to the Evan McGillagan."

"Am I suppose to know Evan McGillagan?" Booth asked, "Is he like a major celebrity."

"He's one of the greatest anthropologists, along with Melinda Ryan, Our Temperance Brennan, Emily Craig and Kathy Reichs. Zach has not made it on the list yet. But after dating this girl, he mind." Angela said

"I once worked with Evan actually." Brennan said

Zach and Melinda walked over to them. Zach had his arm protectively around her.

"Hey, this is…"

"I know Dr. Temperance Brennan, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dr. Camille Saroyan and Special agent Booth if I'm correct." Melinda said "Melinda Ryan."

"We know." Temperance Brennan replied

"Well, I have a case." Booth said, "I just got distracted by Zach and Melinda over here."

"Oh, it's been a while since I've solved any cases. Ever since my husband died I believe." Melinda replied, "Ever since I've been looking for a steady job again. I better take a look at this bones, I'll be out here in no time."

"Don't hurry, Melinda." Cam replied, "If you have time, you can perhaps take a look at this body."

"I'm sorry, but a Fox Mulder called me to take a look at this body." Melinda walked over to the bones "He's partner is out of town. Therefore, he needs expertise from a pathologist. He got my number from someone. Nevertheless, I could come to the lab after I did the autopsy. See your findings; see I can find something that you didn't."

Melinda took his rapport next the bones, with the findings of the archaeologist on it. She squinted over the papers.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Typical grave gift. It could be a depot. That the people just left it. Or just Graf gifts. Tough I have never seen it. It could be possible. I have seen more things that are out of the ordinary. I looked at the body. It seems this person died off natural causes. They buried him, end of story. That is it. I do not think there is anything more to say. I have my findings here, and I'll give it to the museum."

She walked out off the lab. Zach followed her close.

"So you'll be back." Zach asked, "To have a look at this body."

"Zach," She turned around "You don't need my expertise. I mean Dr. Brennan is just as good as, I am, for tissue you have Cam Saroyan. And you are a great forensic anthropologist. What could I possibly see what you would not."

"You know a lot about paranormal activity. "Zach said, "It could help us on the case."

"Zach" Melinda blinked her eyes. "This is not the x-files. I do not think you get many paranormal cases. That is why Mulder asked for my expertise. Because I know about the paranormal. And more special, I believe it. I believe there is more then what we can see, a bigger thing in this universe. "

"Maybe, we'll be needing your expertise." Zach's eyes met her.

"Oh, I'm on to you." Melinda replied, "You want me around, here. On the job, so you can see me more."

He embraced her and kissed her on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. it's not all about you**

Melinda entered the lab. Zach was standing over the body. Everyone had already left. Even Brennan had left early. She walked up to Zach.

"How are you?" She asked him her eyes were looking straight at him. But she had the feeling that he did not notice she was standing right there. That she was watching him.

"Oh, you are here." Zach embraced her. "And it was like he was waking up from a kind of a coma.

"Why don't you exactly tell what happened to your victim here, Zach?" Melinda asked. She pointed to the victim on the examining table

"Well, I can't tell what has killed the victim." Zach's face changed "It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"You can't tell me anything" Melinda looked right in his eyes "If you don't know what killed him, maybe you can tell the damage, and I can relate it to a supernatural cause."

"The skull was broken. Not by a blow to the head, it seemed liked the skull collapsed." Zach said "I never seen any case were a skull just collapsed. The bean tissue prevents a skull to collapse. The only thing could be is that there was not enough bream tissue, tot keep the skull from collapsing. We don't know what killed this guy yet."

"I did an autopsy on a similar cause of death this afternoon. Judging from the amount of insect feaces in the ear and nasal cavities, they fed at such a furious rate, that it caused the victim skull to collapse from the inside. I was hearing a strange humming noise. His eye moved, as if he was still alive. When I opened the eye cabinet. Flies came out of his head. It was somewhat spooky. Mulder did not really seem to agree with my opinion. It was like he had seen things like that before."

Melinda walked to the bones. She took the skull in her hand. "What I expected. There is not impact dram what so ever with you victim. It's like the same thing killed this guy that killed my victim."

"Are you saying that flies killed both victims?" Zach looked confused "how did flies chose to attack this boy?'

"No idea, Zach, I'm just starting to explain, how a normal harmless fly, gets so brutal in attach. I am not a specialist. But there has to be a reason, why." Melinda replied, "I think you should make Hodgins take a look at this skull. Look after anything that flies could have left on the skeleton. Maybe pheromones cause a harmless fly to attack humans so valiantly."

"In what way?" Zach asked, "Where came the amount of pheromones from?"

"I don't know." Melinda said, "There are 2 victims. Who died similar cause. My victims name is Derek Osement, Age 23. He had an accident. He was wearing a helmet. So normally the blow would not have been fatal."

"My victim has yet to be identified. Age, Late 20's, early 30's. Female. Caucasian. Killed by a collapsed skull. There were also broken bones, which subjects she fell. She was found buried in the woods." Zach explained, "She's at least been death for 3 months. The crime scene was probably the place were the body was later dumped. That makes two bodies, but where was your bodies found?"

"It was brought in the hospital. They saw the accident happen." Melinda replied, "The accident was seen by a bunch of witnesses. Tough no one can recall anything out of the ordinary."

"Do you think we are dealing with a serial killer?" Zach asked

"I don't know Zach; I can't understand this would be a human killing this people. I mean how a person can pursue flies to attach another human being. That is not how it works. Flies are not run by that principle. You can't make flies act out, the way you want them to right." Zach did not react "Right? Otherwise, I think we trained the wrong animals as pets. I mean if we could make flies obey orders. I mean that would be revolutionary."

"What if we are not talking about someone, or something?" Zach was not in his normal doing. He could not believe what he was subjecting to the crazy doctor, but he did believe in his theory. It was the only thing that did made sense.

"Are you saying that there is a large fly on the loose, killing all these random people with absolutely no reason." Melinda replied, "That's crazy. And you haven't even been spending time with that Mulder guy, now I get why his partner took the week off."

"What if it is not just random victims?" Zach said, "What if he picked out these victims with a reason. Maybe we can figure out who the killer is, by looking at his victims."

"What if it just a regular killer, randomly choosing his victims." Melinda looked away from him. He could see in her eyes she did not enjoy the case.

"If they are just rondom victums, then they won't have anything in common." Zach saw that Melinda sat down on his couch and had drifted off to sleep. A moment later he drifted off to sleep. His head was resting on hers. It seemed only a couple minuts later, they were woken up by the voice off Temperance Brennan.

"You didn't go home?" She asked with a strange tone. "I thought you had absolutely no iday what killed this guy. And ou stayed the entire night to research it."

"Yeah, typical squint" Booth added "So any iday what killed the victum?"

'"Um, we kind off have the way." Zach said

"Spill it, Zach" Cam said when she came up the platform, "I mean what we possible would have overlooked. Probably nothing. What could you possible have noticed that we haven't?"

"It is nothing I noticed on this victim. It is what Melinda got on the autopsy she performed."

"Dead by normal flies. They attacked "They fed at such a fast rate, that the victims almost instantly died. When I autopsied the guy, a strange thing happened, thousand of flies left true the eye cabinet."

"So what do you want to us to say?" Cam examined her "That the victim was attacked by flies that are not America."

"No exactly." Zach told Cam "They were normal flies; they would never act this way. Something should be wrong with the pheromones. We think that some how someone got power over those flies. And uses them to kill people."

"Zach, so let's get this very straight. We are looking for a person that can control flies. And he uses them to kill random victims." Booth said, "I expected this from Melinda, especially she is hanging around with Spooky Mulder."

"It's not that crazy" Melinda stepped forward. "It's not supernatural we are talking about, what if someone found a way to control the insect around him using pheromones. First off all, every flies I found in my victim was female. How is that possible? This is simple science."

"Pheromones do attracted bugs." Brennan said, "Our killer could use some kind off pheromone to get the flies to the victim."

Hodgins walked on the platform. He had the skull in his hands.

"I found something weird" He said, "I think the victim was killed by flies."

"I'm going to call Mulder." Melinda said, "He needs to know that we have another victim. I will get the other body shipped to the Jeffersonian institute. I'll get the flies that I found to Hodgins."

Booth walked up to her. "Why does Spooky have to work on this case with us? I mean I got assigned to this case."

"Because, just maybe this is an X-file. And that is more his line of expertise." Melinda said

"I can chase little green man in the dark." Booth said, "The man is only a big shame for the bureau. He and his partner have a lot off travel's expenses. And they never ever catch a killer."

"You can't catch a killer, by working on the x-files, Mr. Booth." Melinda said "And how do you know that what he's looking for is not less true, and then what you are looking for."

"Why did he call you on the autopsy, anyway?" Booth asked, "I heard he has his own hot little pathologist. I heard they love playing doctor."

"If you subjects they sleep together, I have no idea on that." Melinda replied, "I have no idea, if you're just reflecting your own lust on Mr. Mulder and Ms. Scully's partnership."

She lazy smiled, and walked away. Booth walked back up the platform.

"She's good." Cam said, "I mean, I could have not figured that out. I mean maybe we need someone with expertise on the paranormal."

"We don't" Brennan said "Finding your answers in the paranormal, is just avoiding the real answers. There is nothing like ghost or aliens."

"I have no idea, man." Hodgins replied, "I believe the government is trying to hide the alien activity. I heard they perform terrible test on women without their knowledge. Creating a Hybrid species."

"Well, you are just as crazy as that Mulder guy." Mulder walked in the lab. "I mean he's gorgeous, and I mean gorgeous. However, he most definitely is not completely saint. He's sister was abducted when he was …"

Dr. Brennan watched the figure Mulder enter the building. Cam's lips were still moving, but she did not notice the word she was saying. Mulder walked up the stairs, a man swiped a pass true the scanner. Before she could say anything, he was next to her, staring at the body.

"Hi" Brennan said while she looked at him. He was probably a very sexy guy. Mulder on the other hand had also noticed Brennan's presence. Melinda walked up the platform.

"You are right." Mulder said "This could be the exactly the same victim as the one we found out. Has he got anything this victim got anything to do with our victim?"

"The identity has yet to be determent." Melinda said "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He walked behind her, true the sliding doors of the Jeffersonian institute, he could see other peoples faces. And what they were thinking about.

"Mulder, I have a bad idea about this case." Melinda said, "I mean these family members think they are going to get a murder not a monster. I mean we are not looking for an alien right. Tell me we are looking for a person."

"I haven't seen anything like this. Not with alien." Mulder said, "I think we are looking for some kind of mutant, part human…"

"Part fly" Melinda interrupted "So we are looking for a big human, who attracts flies and uses them to kill people. And I am complaining about serial killers. So, what?"

"Pretty much" Mulder looked over to the platform again, noticing the figure of Temperance Brennan staring at him. When she noticed he was staring back, she grabbed the bone in front of her and started squinting it.

"What's it about Dr. Brennan?" Mulder asked Melinda "I mean is she single?"

"How am I supposed to know if the poor doctor is dating anyone?" Melinda replied, "I thought you and Dr. Scully your partner were some kind of an item."

"No, not really." Mulder said, "I mean is she with that Agent Booth."

"No they are just partners." Melinda said "But saying you're just partners is always too avoid the questions. But I guess she is single. Why are you asking me these questions? Zach is my boyfriend, I am not working her, and how am I supposed to know if Dr. Brennan is seeing anybody? And if that person is special agent Booth?"

"It was just a question." Mulder replied, "I'm sorry that I find her a little attractive. I mean she is attractive right?"

"Well, I must admit she's very pretty." Melinda said "But to be very obvious, I'm more in to guys. So you mean you are in to Brennan? I mean are you in love with her?"

"No, I'm not in love with her." Mulder replied, "I am just saying that she's hot. I am just saying, she is attractive. And I would like to get to know her better."

"Most of the times when a man says he wants to get to know a girl better; it means that he wants to sleep with her." Melinda replied

"You do know what I mean," Mulder replied, "I mean I haven't dated in a while, and I do want to saddle down sometime."

"Well, then Temperance Brennan is not your woman." Melinda said while she turned around walking to the side. "She's like all off us, saddling down, is the last thing on a scientist minds. First we need to do some great scientifically discovery, and then just maybe, we saddle down."

"But you, you do have a kid right." Mulder looked at her

"Yeah, but that was because I'm not exactly your typical scientist. I mean I travel all the time; I worked for the FBI, my whole life. I have discovered quit a lot things in my time." Melinda said while she looked around "I mean, everyone knows me, and I'm only 24. So that is great right. Right? Personally, I do not know Brennan. Zach has told be some things about her. You know about the people she has dated. She has had one long-term relationship in the past 4 years, which ended in her boyfriend sailing away in the sunset. However, if you really want to date her, just ask her, because standing here and talking to me, is not going to get you a date. But I have to say this, I have the feeling something is going on between her and Booth. Just so you know. But back to our victim, so what do you think, Do you have a profile yet?"

"No," Mulder said, "I was thinking about little grey man.3

"Okay." Melinda said "What about a guy in his 20's. My guess is, he has some kind of completion with other people, about a girl or a job. He gets rid of the completion this way, this way he probably won't be a suspect."

"Her name was Kathy McGrey" Zach said while he handed Melinda the photo. "She was 27; she was divorcing from a guy named Derek Osement. He was sleeping around with his secretary who goes by the name Nathalie Doherty."

"So Nathalie is our prime suspect. She knew both victims." Melinda reply

"Why kill the husband?" Booth asked who was now standing next to Zach "I mean if she wanted him for herself, why kill him?"

"Maybe, it was an accident." Melinda said "Maybe he was not supposed to die. I mean Kathy's body was dumped somewhere, this could clearly be an accident."

"I doubt that," Mulder said "I doubt it is this Nathalie. It's just too simple."

"Yeah, if your answered does not include aliens, you don't think its right?" Booth replied "This is easy; the woman gets killed by her, because she wants the guy for herself. And he will divorce. Probably, he didn't do what he wanted, and she killed him too."

"I don't think so, Booth." Melinda replied "I'm quiet sure this is not about a marriage. I think this is about a girl, what if it was all about this Nathalie. Take it, what if someone had a big crush on her. He met with the wife, to ask her to take her man back. She did not, he got mad, and he killed her; Plain and simple. Then he killed the boyfriend, so Nathalie would commit to him."

"That actually make some sense." Mulder said "This guy, he must want her really bad. Probably she considers him her friend. He probably has some kind of mutation on his DNA that makes him able to produce pheromones that make it possible flies to attack humans. He is a loner, end 20's. He's probably the guy no one notices, and he does not like not to be noticed."

"Well, we must at least get that Nathalie here." Booth said while walking to the platform. Mulder walked behind him.

"So," Zach said while putting his arms around Melinda's waist. "You are incredibly, you know that right. The way you described that killer. I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Well." Melinda said "I worked in New York, so I know what sick guys think like. That's true, but you identified a victim."

"Actually Angela did that." Zach said while he hugged her tighter. He kissed her on the lips. "Melinda, it's so fun to have you in the lab, can't you just work here. Move to DC, move in with me or something."

"Zach, 1 we are dating a couple weeks. 2 I do not really handle lab work that good. 3 I think we should take this slow, moving in together is not exactly taking it slow." Melinda replied "I mean we got close so fast, I don't want this relation ship went wrong because we went to fast. I just want this to work out. And I owe an apartment in DC, I live in DC."

"What about the job?" Zach said "You can still do diggings."

"What about Cam, she does not need another anthropologist around, right?" Melinda replied "I mean, you and Brennan get the job done."

"I and Brennan barely get the job done." Zach said "We don't have enough time, to identify victim from Limbo. Therefore, we could use some help. And it was Dr. Saroyan's idea. She asked if you would like to work for us."

"Okay" She reacted "Okay. That means, I need to get some daycare for Prue. I would give some more organization in her life."

"Oh, Cam said you could start when you wanted." Zach said "I believe the Jeffersonian has a daycare system for its personal."

"I know, Prue is there right now." Melinda said "The problem is that the daycare does not work behind 4, and I have to find someone to take care of Prue after that. It's four now, I got to go and get her."

A woman walked towards her, with Prue on her arm. "It's past 4, the woman said. I thought I would bring the little girl to you."

Melinda took the little girl on her arm. Her hair was in two ponytails, she was wearing a t-shirt with Gabriella and Troy on it. "Nana, nana, nana, Yeah." the little girl sang. "You are the music in me." Zach smiled at the girl, who was smiling back at him.

"Who is the boy?" Prue asked the mum, she hugged her mum tight, and as if she was afraid Zach would take her mum from her. "You're my mummy!"

"I'm Zach." Zach said while he looked at her "I'm your mummy is friend."

"No, you can't be mummy's friend, because you are not my daddy." Prue said "And all boys are icky."

"Well, I know but you're mummy is a little older then you. And she doesn't think all boys are icky." Zach said.

"Mummy only loves my daddy, but he's in heaven." Prue said "Mummy is my mummy."

"I don't want to be your daddy," Zach said "I'm just your mummy's special friend."

"What's so special about you?" Prue asked

"Zach loves me, because your daddy can not love me anymore." Melinda replied

"Daddy's coming back, he can't live without me." Prue said "He'll be back, and then he'll kick that stupid boy's ass. And I am very serious. I know that he is going to do that."

"Your daddy is not coming back, Prue." Melinda replied

"Why, does he not love me?" Prue cried, she laid her head against her mother's chest.

"No, sweetie. He cannot come back, because in heaven, he can watch you. And he misses you, but he knows you are happy. And he can talk to Sely."

"Why haven't I ever seen Aunt Sely?" Prudence asked "I want to see Aunt Sely."

"Cause, Aunt Sely, she went for a walk, and the goddess took her." Melinda replied "She needed her and your daddy too. They are with her. There is no pain, no sorrow and there is candy everywhere in heaven."

"If it is so nice in heaven, why don't we go to heaven?" Prue asked

"Sweetie, it's not our time yet. We have to do things." Melinda replied "Sweetie, you need to get some sleep. Zach, can I put her on the couch in your office?"

"I don't have a couch in my office, but Brennan has." Zach walked over to Brennan. Melinda followed very close.

"Dr. Brennan." Brennan turned to Melinda and the little girl.

"Who's that?" the little girl asked while she turned to her. "Who's that Pretty girl?"

"That's Dr. Temperance Brennan." Melinda said

"Is she a doctor?" Prue asked "Like a doctor, a real doctor. Does she cure little girls like me?"

"Sweetie, she's a doctor like me." Melinda said "She researches bones. Like mummy."

"Yeah, sweetie, I do that." Temperance smiling "You're also a very pretty girl."

"Brennan, could she sleep on your couch, please?" Melinda asked Brennan.

"Well, of course." Brennan replied "Let me get her."

Brennan took Prue in her arms. "Mummy!" The little girl cried.

"Mummy has some work to do, "Brennan replied "She has to look at some bones."

"These are my phalanges" Prue smiled at her while she showed her fingers.

"That's right." Brennan smiled at her.

"Those are you phalanges" Prue said while she pointed to her fingers. "This is my tibia." Prue pointed at her leg.

"Yeah, sweetie." Brennan once again replied

"Do you like my mummy?" Prue asked her.

Brennans face changed a little. "Of course, your mummy is a great friend of mine. Do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're sweet, Tempe. I love your hair." She said while she played with it.

Booth walked next to her. "Who's this sweet little girl, bones?"

"This is Prudence" Brennan said "its Melinda's little girl."

"These are his phalanges" The little girl said while pointing to Booths fingers.

"Okay." Booth said "I'm Seeley Booth, and I'm a friend of Brennans."

"I don't like him." Prudence said while looking to Brennan. Brennan putted the little girl on her couch and covered her with a blanket. She closed her office door.

"She said she like me." Brennan said. "And she hates you; say again, that I'm bad with children."

"Brennan, I don't exactly call that thing a normal baby. She pointed at my fingers calling it phalanges. That is no normal baby of 2 or 3." Booth replied

"Why not?" Brennan looked at him

"Well, to be honest, she's a squinty baby. " Booth replied "A very squinty baby. That is what happens when two squint decide to have a baby."

"She's cute." Brennan said "And I thought it was adorable. She probably heard the word phalange. Intelligence is only partly decided by DNA, the rest by the environment."

"Yeah, and that kid, literally grew up in a science milieu. It won't surprise me, if she grew up in the lab." Booth replied "That kid, is too smart. She does not talk like a two year old."

"How does a 2 year old sound Booth?" Brennan asked

"I know." Melinda said who stood next to Booth. "She spended a lot of time around people with a PhD. And if there is one thing, they didn't know, it was how to talk to a little baby"

"See." Booth said "That kid practically grew up with squints. She probably grows up, being a squint."

"Well, good." Melinda replied "Nathalie Doherty just arrived."

"Okay" Booth said while looking at Booth "Let's go Bones."

"Booth and that girl was totally cute." Brennan replied "I mean, if I wanted a kid, I hope she would look like her."

"Brennan, you want sound like her." Booth replied "And that girl would like me too, if I was a girl."

"What does that have to do with this?" Brennan asked who looked at Melinda who walked next to her.

"Well, she thinks boys are icky." Melinda replied "And Booth still is a guy that is not her father. And she is a little difficult. It could be that she won't remember Booth in the morning."

"Nice." Booth said while looking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Tell me something I don't know**

Booth and Brennan walked in the interrogation room. Brennan sat down over the girl with red hairs. She had a lot of make on her face. Melinda was staring at her from behind the glass. What could be so great about this woman that a guy would kill for her?

"Miss Doherty, do you know a guy named Derek Osement and his wife Kathy Mcgrey." Brennan asked

"Yes, I had a romantic relation ship with Derek, but we broke up. He wanted to give his relationship with his wife another chance. I have another boyfriend now. His name is Luther Jack Ranlo. But he didn't come home yesterday." Nathalie told them.

"Your ex-boyfriend and his wife were both murdered." Booth said "his wife has been death for 3 months, and the husband died in a strange way. You are an entomologist

, if am not mistaking?"

"Right, sir. But that does not make me a suspect right?" Nathalie looked at Brennan

"Could be, the victim was killed by normal flies, who were send at him. With pheromones. Perhaps you found a way to get it at the victim." Brennan said "You wanted the wife death, but he wanted to make up with her. Therefore, you killed him. The question is how."

"I didn't kill anyone. I know my stuff over pheromones. And I can't produce the amount of pheromones to let a normal fly attack that violently." Nathalie looked at Booth "No man can produce that amount of pheromones."

"Is your friend jealous in any way?" Booth asked her "Do you have any friends that you just see as a normal friend, a loner."

"My friend, Malcolm, Malcolm Jonson." Nathalie replied "He's a strange guy, and I know he has a crush on me, but he's just not my type. He knows that, he understands that."

"Is there a chance that he could have done this? Killed them." Booth looked at the glass, and he thought he could see Melinda. But he really did not.

"No" Nathalie said "He could not have killed them. He just couldn't"

"Is there anything that is out of the ordinary?" Brennan asked "Could it be that the boy produces pheromones that make flies act this way?"

"No, absolutely not. That is just impossible." Nathalie cried a little.

"Thanks miss Doherty." Booth said while giving her a hand. Melinda walked trough the door behind Nathalie. She had a paper in her hands.

"She was lying." Melinda said "She thinks there is something wrong with her friend. She thinks he killed her. She was saying he could not, but at the same time, she recognized what you meant. She thinks it is him. She's afraid that he killed her boyfriend, and probably he did. The question is, if she's next."

"Next?" Booth asked "If he's in love with her, why kill her?"

"Because she does not love her back." Melinda said "He's going to confront her, and she's going to say that she doesn't. He will get mad and kill her."

"You're sure it's this guy." Brennan asked

Her phone went. "Ryan" She heard on the phone. It was a digging in Canada; she had taken a while ago. She had forgotten that she had said yes to it. They called her to check in.

"Do you need my help?" She asked Booth and Brennan "I'm going to Canada in two days. And I will be back in a 10 weeks or something. I do not know how to tell Zach, this search was planned. But first they told me, that there was no budget, and now there is."

Zach and Angela were standing around the bone table

"So Zach, how are you and Melinda. Hot and heavy?" Angela asked

"Yes, pretty much. We've slept together." Zach said "I'm feeling it's going to fast, tough."

"Why Zach?" Angela asked "You look so cute together?"

"Seeing her daughter brought something to me." Zach said "She never told me, what just happened to her husband, just that he was dead. Does she not trust me enough?"

"Zach, maybe she is not completely over what has happened." Angela told her "Maybe she wants to leave it behind her. She does trust you. Some things you just don't tell. You keep it to yourself. Some day she will open up to you."

"Yeah, but I do want to take it slow. Build up a relationship." Zach said "She's amazing. We really get along, sexually."

"That is important, Zach." Angela said "Very important. How much times a week, Zach?"

"You should ask how much sleep we get." Zach looked around "I'm tired."

"Oh, Zach is getting it every night." Cam said while she walked by "So Melinda is not that good girl in the bedroom? I never thought I would have this talk with Zach Addy."

"Yeah, I shouldn't talk about this." Zach said

"Oh common Zach" Angela said "Me and Hodgins do it every night, and you and Melinda apparently too. So do you kind off live together?"

"No, we don't live together." Zach replied "Prue was over at her grandparents for the 2 weeks. Something about a vacation to Egypt or something. Prue does not like me. She feels like I'm replacing her father."

"Zach, that is completely normal, the kid thinks you'll be replacing her as father. It is just fear, probably if you will spend more time together; she will learn to appreciate you in time. She's only two, Zach."

"Hey, Zach" Melinda said "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure." Zach walked to his office, she followed him.

"You remember that I told you I had to go to Canada for 2 months, and it turned out there was not enough budgets. Well, they have enough budget, and they are begging me, to lead the team." Melinda said "It's only two months and we could slow things down a little. I'll ask my grandparents to take care of Prue."

"No, you don't have to ask them." Zach said "I'll take care of Prue, I can bring her to the daycare during the day, and we can get to know each other."

"Zach, are you sure? I mean do you know how to take care of a two year old. Well, she is potty trained, so that is no problem. Zach, you work until 12, she can't be at the lab all this time." Melinda said "There is off course the option that I could take her, but she doesn't deal well with change. It's been like that since her father died."

"So you should let me take care of her." Zach said "I mean if we live together, I'll have to take care off her. And we are almost living together. I'm saying give me a chance to win you daughters heart."

"Okay, Zach." Melinda said "I've got to go home and pack. I have leave early in the morning. I will take Prue home, and I will put her to sleep. I'll see you later, right?"

"Yeah, sweetie." Zach said while kissing her lips "I got a lot of work left."

"Melinda is it okay; you'll start working for the Jeffersonian when you get back?" Cam asked. Melinda nodded. She walked to Brennan's office. She carried her daughter out of the building.

"That girl is so cute." Angela said "Brennan even taught she was cute. I mean she pointed at Brennan's fingers and said phalange. I think she is opening her for motherhood. I mean Brennan laterally said she wanted a baby like Prue. And I mean she's so sweet. Booth called her a squinty baby."

"A squinty baby?" Cam looked weird at her

"Yeah, product of two squints." Angela smiled "does that mean, me and Hodgins will get a squinty baby?"

"I guess" Zach replied "What does a baby off me and Melinda look like."

"I think that baby rewrites Einstein when he just got born." Cam replied "Probably your kid will have the highest IQ. Zach, please tell me there is no Zach Jr. on the way."

"There is no Zach Jr. On the way. But what makes you say I'll call my baby Zach Jr." Zach asked

"It's a joke Zach." Angela said "A kid of you and Melinda, She'll be as smart, I hope he has her hear, your nose. Your hair color."

"Let's just go back to work." Zach said "We have to find something that puts the suspect on the crime scene."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Spooky is the name**

Brennan sat in her office. Mulder was standing outside her office, watching Brennan.

"Why are you watching me?" Brennan asked him. He walked in the office.

"So you and Booth?" He noticed

"You and Scully?" She reacted

"Me and Scully are just partners, I trust her. That is why the entire bureau thinks we are dating. That and the fact I almost died to save her life." Mulder said

"Same thing here." Brennan said "The whole bureau thinks me and Booth have something going on, only if we're just sleeping together."

"So there is nothing between you and Booth?" Mulder said. She shook her head "So he won't be mad with me, if I say you look absolutely beautiful. And I want to take you on a date."

"No, he won't be mad." Brennan said

"So hypothetical, if I asked you out, what would you say?" Mulder looked at her.

"I would say yes, but you are not asking me out, Mr. Mulder?" Brennan said while she smiled.

"Call me Mulder, Not Fox." Mulder told her "but what if I'm asking you out? For a dinner, a movie or something."

"I'd say, what time are you picking me up?" Brennan asked

"What about tomorrow at 6."Mulder said while leaning closer to her.

"It's a date." Brennan replied while smiling.

"See you then." He walked out of the office. Booth came in.

"They found our prove, he killed those kids. Melinda was right; an FBI team is on its way to arrest him." Booth said "I never saw such a weird case. And I hope I never will again. Why are you smiling?"

"Mulder, he asked me out." Brennan said "I mean he's very handsome."

Booths eyes changed, he could not believe what he just heard did Spooky ask Brennan out. Why could he not just date Mrs. Spooky? He was sad, maybe it would not work out, and maybe they would not work out.

"That's great, Bones." Booth said "I hope you have a good time. A very good time.


End file.
